


The Wheel of Morality

by TheLadySif



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Good Place (TV) Fusion, Ethics, F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadySif/pseuds/TheLadySif
Summary: Welcome! Everything is Fine!





	The Wheel of Morality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_ufo_party](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_ufo_party/gifts).



> This is for you EJ! Something to help cheer you up a bit! I'm sorry this first bit is short but I will keep this ball rolling for you babe!
> 
>  
> 
> The title is from an old cartoon show, The Animaniacs:  
> "Wheel of Mortality, turn, turn, turn, tell us the lesson that we should learn"

When Sif opened her eyes, she was staring at a bright, almost completely clean, white wall with giant green words written that said:

The words were comforting but slightly disconcerting with the bright green font. Of course, there was more than just the wall that was a little unsettling for her. To begin with, she didn't know where she was or remember how she got here. On the bright side, she wasn't covered in her own vomit or missing her pants like she usually did. If this was an intervention for her drinking habits, she at least had managed to show up looking somewhat decent. Sif did not have much time to ponder on the wall and other matters when a door opened. A man in a very nice black suit smiled at her as he waved her into the room, "Sif, come on in."

She stood from the couch and followed the man into the room, preparing herself for the worst and for whatever that was going to be happening next to her. He gestured for her to take a seat in one of the chairs on the other side of his desk while he sat behind it. She glanced around the room. There was a very large picture of a man on the wall with a plague beneath it that said Steve Rogers. Whoever this man was, he wasn't terrible looking and Sif let herself stare for a moment before looking back to the man in the suit. "I'm Phil. How are you feeling today?"

"Well, I'm feeling good. I just have a question... or two," Sif answered. In truth, she had a lot more questions than just two questions but she decided to only limit herself to a few questions.

"I figured you would. Go ahead," the man in the suit- Phil (although, he really didn't look like a Phil) smiled as he leaned back in his chair. 

'Who are you? Where am I? What are we doing here?" Sif inquired very quickly as she gestured to the room around her. 

Phil put on a serious face, "This may be hard for you to hear but the straight-forward path is going to be the most effective one: You, Sif Tyrs, are dead. Your soul has moved on into his next phase of life on a new plane of existence of the after-life. I am here to help you settle into your new life." 

Sif sat quiet for a moment as she took it all in. She didn't remember her death or dying at all. She honestly couldn't remember what she was doing yesterday but maybe, he was right? If this was some elaborate prank, they would have gotten her for a moment. There was no way that she was dead. This had to be a joke. "You're joking right? This is for some new reality television show that'll be broadcasting live for millions of American viewers right?"

"This is no joke. You are really dead," Phil answered.

"How did I die then? I don't remember..." Sif began as the man interrupted her.

"Well, in case of really humiliating or traumatic deaths, we erase the memory of it to make passing into the next phase of your life a smoother transition. We had a girl that was killed by a toilet seat that fell from a space station, a woman who was hit by a truck for erectile dysfunction pills, and a man who's head didn't get fully chopped off which resulted in a cruel nickname for him after he was dead- I mean, can you imagine being called Nearly Headless Nikolai?" Phil explained before he paused, "Do you want to know how you died?"

Sif nodded slowly. If this was an elaborate prank, she wanted to hear their supposed reason that resulted in her untimely passing but if it was real, she was kind of morbidly curious by the same reason too. She supposed that perhaps the feeling of being dead and being in this new realm might have been her initial discomfort in the beginning. 

"You were trying to the save life of one of your friends who was drowning in a pool and your foot got caught in one of the vents as you were trying to pull her up from the bottom of the pool. You managed to push her up to the surface where another of your friends helped her get out but they didn't notice that you were missing until after they had performed cpr on your friend and loaded her onto an ambulance," The man in the suit read off a file that was on the desk. 

Sif nodded along as he read off the reasoning. It actually sounded pretty true and maybe she was actually dead but then that only raised more questions for her, "Oh... That does sound like me. So does this mean I made it into ..." She gestured upwards, "Or..." before she gestured toward the ground. 

"Generally, speaking in the afterlife, there is a good place and a bad place, you're in The Good Place." Phil answered and Sif felt a big relief fall off her shoulders. "Saving your friend really earned you some major points that helped you get into here. Let's take a look around. We can explore the neighborhood a bit before the opening ceremony." He stood and headed for the door as Sif followed behind him.

He explained to her that The Good Place was divided into different divisions of neighborhoods and every neighborhood was different in their own special way and each one contained 322 people exactly. She noticed that this one had a lot of Yogurt Places, not that she minded yogurt but it was seriously a lot of yogurt.

He then showed her to the orientation which explained how everyone was given a point total on Earth that determined whether they made it into The Good Place or The Bad Place depending on what their point totals were when there time on Earth had ended. He also explained that Soulmates were real things and that each and every one of them was going to be paired up with their real and true soulmate. Sif glanced around at everyone, wondering who her soulmate was. She hadn't been the best girlfriend in her past relationships and she knew that this was going to be the hardest challenge she had ever faced. What if her soulmate wasn't a good match like they had said? Typically, whenever she had a problem with something, she resorted to some kind of physical release whether it was trashing her apartment in a fit of rage or going to the gym to punch a punching bad until her hands felt numb. She just didn't really have time for all of that quiet touchy-feelyness of a relationship.

After the video, Phil escorted her to the house that represented her true essence. Hers was closer to a nice little lake away from all the other houses, which she did like. The interior of the house was very simplistic but also very modern too- Phil had call it "Primitive Icelandic Style". She didn't really understand it but whatever, she got into the Good Place. They probably knew what her true essence encompassed (because she definitely didn't). Phil had even shown her a clip from her life of teaching young girls mixed martial arts which made her smile. That had been a good day for her, empowering beautiful young girls to kick ass.

And then that was when Phil introduced her to her soulmate. Sif felt herself tensed up as a man knocked on the door. He was definitely cute looking, kind of nerdy with those glasses on. He probably looked way hotter without them but maybe she could get to use to them. His hair had been slicked back out of his face and he was wearing a nice button up shirt with a bow-tie. "This is Loki, your soulmate." 

He pushed up the glasses on his nose and smiled at her, "Hi, you must be Sif." 

Sif felt herself freeze for a moment. What was she supposed to do? What do you do when you meet your soulmate? Handshake? Hug? Kiss? Hardcore make out session - Alright, maybe not that last one. She decided on hug out of all her choices. "Loki! Bring it in!" She hugged him awkwardly. Man, she really wasn't good on this touchy feely thing. 

Phil excused himself to see to the other inhabitants of the neighborhood and give them some time to get acquainted with each other. She wasn't sure if she had seen him wink but she was about 12% sure that she had. Loki had grabbed her hand after he had left, "Sif, I have something to ask you if you don't mind. This whole soulmate thing is a little weird for me but I just wanted to make sure of something first."

"Uh... feel free to ask," Sif answered. It was a small relief that he also wasn't used to the whole soulmate thing which made her feel better about herself.

"Alright. You'll stay by my side through this whole thing won't you?"

"Of course. That's what soulmates do, right?" Sif answered.

"Will you promise me that? Will you promise me that you will never betray me for any reason?" Loki asked her.

Oh, he must have had some terrible relationships in his past. She hadn't cheated on anyone she had dated, mostly because they had left her over and over again. This seemed like a harmless enough promise.  "Loki, when I make a promise, I keep it. I promise I will never betray you."

Loki sighed in relief, "Good." He took the glasses off and tossed them behind him, "The memories that Phil showed me, those glasses and this person they think that I am - it's not me. There's been a huge mistake here because I'm not supposed to be here.

Sif felt her whole world stop around her, "Wait... What?"

 


End file.
